Hero, or Ruler of Despair?
by RydeliGray
Summary: A story of Sesshomaru's past and of his first love. And upon discovering the life of being older, will his decisions be that of a righteous demon or will he become the Ruler of Despair?
1. Chapter 1

**They say the weak crumble under the pressures of life, and the strong stand tall protecting as many as they can. But with so few out there that are superior it is only logical that many of the feeble will disappear, become nothing more than a memory and a fear. Who is it that decides who is strong and who is weak? Where do the ties of power lie? It is nothing more than a quest, a desire, a patronage to the glorious tomorrow.  
Then again, the truly exceptional are those out there to protect themselves and the ones they love from anything and anyone. Those are our heroes, our self sacrificing champions. However, the fact remains that not all will aspire to these heights; who can be the hero? And who will fall into despair?**

* * *

She may not have been the perfect daughter, or the prodigy of a great demon; but her air was far more mysterious and alluring than many of those around. She did not believe in burdening those around her with her problems, or even involving them if it was avoidable. Though she did take the time to hear out the people around her, she was kind and assertive; but by no means a flawless character.  
"Lady Calpurnia, your father has said your guests will arrive soon. You know that you should be wearing the kimono he has selected for you," cried Cal's friend and attendant Micha.  
"They won't be here until sundown, there is no reason to fret," Cal said becoming impatient. Micha gave her a worried look, but remembered that Cal was the Lord's daughter, and said nothing more.  
So the young demoness continued walking down the highly decorated hall; for her father was a lover of great art; taking advantage of his wealth by enhancing the beauty of the castle. The floors were carpeted with the fine cottons imported from far east that held the hue of fire, while the edges were embroidered with orange threads of the south. The walls were frescoed in commemoration with the history of the Inu demons. The paintings themselves were expressed as many of the past rulers walking about fields, some of which in their true forms, while others traipsed about naked. The Northern Lord thought the naked body to be among the most beautiful of things, and kept it as the basis of theme in most of the sculptures and other paintings. Cal had passed them so many times now they were nothing more than oils on the walls; except for maybe one particular image. In the portrait it was high noon, and within the boundaries of a field stood too pups, both in their true forms, playing and wrestling amongst the tall grass. A smile pulled at her face as she peered deeper into the details of the work; the young pup with light tan fur had the white pup pinned to the ground as it playfully tugged on the other's ear. The white pup had colorful markings on its face, much more dramatic then the subtle grey ones of his playmate.  
Cal continued her walk of the hall, descending the stairs at its end, and again walking down that hall. The memories were still flowing through her mind; she had not seen her companion in a great deal of time. She wondered if he would even enjoy her company any longer; or would he prove to have taken his coming of age more seriously than she would have thought.  
"Lady Calpurnia, I highly suggest that you change My Lady," Micha said quietly. Cal turned to the window, the sun was high in the sky; half the day still waited to be lived.  
"My apologies Micha, but I think I will go to the hall; you may leave," Cal spoke, there was still a significant amount of time; and her calm demeanor was threatening to leave her. She needed to do something to pass the time.. 

_Standing next to her sister behind her father, Cal waited patiently to be excused so that she may continue to play. She never found any interest in the politics of the castle, she was much more focused upon the games she could play, and finding someone to play them with her. Kestrel, her sister, was the only one in the castle that was near her age and she found no pleasure in playing Cal's rambunctious past times. Kestrel was always the more reserved one, taking things in strides; mature for her age. Cal was another story, she ran the castle servants and attendants ragged; it seems there was always someone chasing her as she jumped off, and broke something. But when told by her father she listened without question, frightened into submission she continued to stand there waiting to be dismissed.  
"Lord InuTaisho, it is good to see you and your wife and son healthy," Cal's father spoke in a cheerful voice. Cal however paid no mind to him, she was only interested in the new arrivals. She had never seen them before, and even for being of her species she was astonished by their look. The man stood tall, a kind expression worn upon his face; the blue streaks upon his face made bold of his golden eyes. The woman at his side was almost as beautiful as the man was handsome; her hair was the same golden hue as Kestrel's, except that her eyes were a magnificent blue rather than Kestrel's pink. But what excited Cal the most was the small boy standing in front of the guests; he looked about Kestrel's age, but she prayed he would be a better playmate. She slowly rose her hand in the air and gave the boy a wave; with an awkward smile he waved back.  
"You are looking good as well Lord Fado, but I have not had the pleasure of your pups names," said the man with azure cheeks. Cal fidgeted a bit more.  
"Oh course, this is my eldest Kestrel; a fine girl, good at everything she tries. And this," he spoke pointing to Cal, "is my youngest Calpurnia, she is over active," he said in a frustrated voice. This was Cal's cue, so she and her sister stepped up to the Lord and his wife; each bowing and offering a respectful welcome. The Lord's mate smiled as she met his eyes, beaming with love as she turned back to the two girls before her.  
"This is my son, Sesshomaru," the Lord boasted proudly as he gave the boy a small pat on the shoulder. Greetings always seemed to take so long, and now even Kestrel was showing the extents of her patience. "Maybe we should allow the children to play, they after all will show no interest in what needs to be discussed," the great dog Lord said. Fado nodded, and with that Cal took off; running over to the field that sat just off to the right. Kestrel left as well, but she moved with much more ease and casually strolled towards the castle walls. Sesshomaru however made no motion to move, and stood awkwardly in front of his mother. She gave him a gentle push, signifying to him that he should join the others. He reluctantly pulled himself away, and started for the castle; going after the lesser of two evils.  
Cal however saw his departure from the adults, and started over for him.  
"Hey, do you want to play with me?" she asked hopping out in front of the boy. He eyed her suspiciously,  
"I don't take part in such childish games, not when there are matters of castle politics to be discussed," he said in a neutral tone before walking past Cal to the castle. Cal's head tilted to the side as she watched him walking away; if he didn't want to play with her, she would simply have to make him. So with his back to her, Cal started running for him; and with a leap landed squarely on top of him. The small demon boy was startled and hit the ground with a roll. Cal however had complete control over the situation and pulled herself on top of him, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders. She grinned happily down at him,  
"Do you want to play now?" The boy gave a growl as he tried to wriggle free, but he was trapped; so instead he glowered back up into the face of his attacker.  
"Let me go! I don't want to play with you!" he yelled as he thrashed about more violently. The smaller pup looked down upon him unhappily, but then turned her frown into a big smirk. "What's wrong with you, let go!" he said trying to growl menacingly.  
"Your just mad that I beat you, see look who is trapped!" she teased. The little girl than crawled off him, and sat down upon the grass; watching as he sat up as well. His face was tinted red from shame, and the work involved in freeing himself; still he glared at the little girl with pale silver eyes. "Fine, there are better things I can do then play with you!" the demoness shouted a bit hurt and rejected. She pushed her self to her feet and slowly made her way back to the clearing, the small youkai watched her anxiously. And feeling the need to redeem himself he shot up to his feet and charged towards his enemy. With a powerful jump he barreled towards her, catching her with his small claws in her abdomen. They hurtled forward, rolling through the dirt; Sesshomaru holding on tightly, he was not going to be bested again.  
As their momentum started to stop the young girl grabbed the boy's ankles, pulling them up as they coasted through the air causing him to fall forward faster. They hit the ground hard, and once more Cal came out victorious on top; the boy growled again as he fought to free himself once more.  
"Get off me you brat!" the boy grumbled as he tried to claw at her small arms. But she only grinned back at him,  
"Admit it!" she squealed. "Admit you want to play with me!"  
"I want to play," he mumbled barely audible to anyone.  
"Louder!" she giggled as she put pressure on his shoulders.  
"FINE!" he roared. "I want to play!" With that the small girl leapt off him and started running, and the boy followed, chasing her as fast as he could move his legs._

The young demoness sighed remembering his face, his laugh, and his rare smile. She missed him dearly, for he was not just a guest to the castle; he was her best friend. There were memories of him scattered everywhere in the castle, things they did, conversations they had; the tricks they pulled.

_"Shhh, Maru, she'll hear you," the young girl whispered as the two hid behind a cabinet in the kitchen.  
"I told you not to call me that," scolded the boy, though he did quiet himself more to just above audible.  
"Well you call me Cal," the demoness said as she peeked from her hiding place to the door.  
"You name is long and hard to say," he growled again.  
"So is yours," Cal said as she rolled her eyes. The older youkai was about to retort when the kitchen door swung open violently, both children sulked back door behind the counter as they suppressed their laughter.  
"Where are you two? Just come out and I'll give you guys a treat," cried a frantic voice from the doorway. Cal laughed into her hand, as she leaned forward and grabbed a piece of twine; her companion on the other hand crawled over to the edge of the cabinet and prepared to stand.  
"Micha! I can't find Cal anywhere," he said going out into the full view of the room. Micha's eyes turn to him as relief washes over her; her face was still stricken with worry however.  
"It's ok, come I will help look for her with you," Micha said taking a step towards the boy. Sesshomaru's eyes then darted over to his playmate's and she responded with a tug to the string. At the pull a crate filled with cooking pans falls over behind Micha, at the sound she leaps forward out of fright. The boy immediately reclaims his seat next to Cal and they watch their plan unfold.  
As Micha's feet touched the ground again she slipped over a gravy like sauce, where she was sent sliding into the cooler. And as fast as their still growing powers would let them, the two demon children ran over and locked the cooler; trapping poor Micha inside. Cal turned to Sesshomaru as she grabbed her sides with a laughing fit, he too could not suppress his laughter as the attendant frantically pounded on the door; begging to be let out.  
"Let's go play tag," the young girl laughed as she took her companions hand, and together they walked outside with a merry skip._

Cal moved her eyes back over to where Micha stood, she had still not left like she was asked to.  
"You know Micha, I never apologized for what I did to you when I was little," she said with a partial smile.  
"Oh My Lady Calpurnia, that is long forgotten. You have grown to be a wonderful person now," Micha responded with a small sigh, clearly showing her relief for the turn around. "Why don't you go see Sir Makar, I am sure the practice may calm your nerves," she said a bit more motherly. The young princess rose to her feet, listening full heartedly to what her attendant said; but before she left she had to ask.  
"Do you think he has change because he is now of age?" she asked twirling the bracelet upon her wrist. Micha gave her head a small shake, but once her charge turned a depressing frown came upon her face. The males always changed when they came of age, and with his character already so distant she feared the worse.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next can be out soon; please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

They say the weak crumble under the pressures of life, and the strong stand tall protecting as many as they can. But with so few out there that are superior it is only logical that many of the feeble will disappear, become nothing more than a memory and a fear. Who is it that decides who is strong and who is weak? Where do the ties of power lie? It is nothing more than a quest, a desire, a patronage to the glorious tomorrow.  
Then again, the truly exceptional are those out there to protect themselves and the ones they love from anything and anyone. Those are our heroes, our self sacrificing champions. However, the fact remains that not all will aspire to these heights; who can be the hero? And who will fall into despair?

The sky held an orange glow, one that peeked through the dark grey of the clouds and reached around to the ground below. The wind blew in the atmosphere with fury, causing the clouds to drift through quickly, leaving the grass to sway with the orange hue almost as if it were ablaze. And it was in these conditions that the two youkai traveled; heading for the castle far north, past the ends of the rolling plains that glided at their sides. For even these lush pastures recognized the rank of its travelers, bending along with the gusts that howled over their shoulders. The wail of the wind however was the only sound that echoed through out the valley; the travelers would not grant any sound from their lips, other than the vague murmur of their breaths. Neither was accustom to words or meaningless chatter; for any conversation within their presence held a significance that rendered the other spell bound. But regardless; as any other talent theirs was one that could be switched off. And it was the smaller of the two that held the proof of this suggestion; for at this moment his mind was not pondering the dealings of battles, or other timely distractions. He was thinking about of something else holding such simplicity, and at the same time the world's conundrum. A female; and not just any woman, for this one in particular was not even considered a woman as of yet. She was still a child in the world of demons, though because he had never taken a step without her he considered her very much on his level.  
Though the times of childhood squandering were far below him, he still yearned to see his play mate; and only in a few short hours he would be granted this request. Her memory haunted him, and he found it difficult to simply function without the interruption that she gave. For it was she who taught him the joy in the over looked pleasures in life, and the humor involved in mischief; though he could not forget the more unimportant of matters.

_"Maru! You kicked me!" came the child like voice of Cal. The little youkai boy wriggled within the darkened area uncomfortably as he searched for a position of ease.  
"Cal, move over," he grunted as he pushed the shadowed figure to his left. "And don't call me that," he quickly scolded. With the other occupant thrown off balance the boy sat calmly waiting for his comrade to sit up as well.  
"Your so mean, why do I even play with you?" the girl grumbled as she met her companions eyes through the dark. They were not easy to miss after all, being they were a golden shade that glimmered no matter the lighting.  
"Because you think I am the best," sneered the male demon. The next sound that echoed through the small space was the laugh of the girl; for she did not believe this statement at all. Then again who would? "Shut up Cal, you know you sound stupid when do that," the young Sesshomaru lashed out.  
"I.. Can't.." she continued to giggle, now going on for the pure sport of it. Through the darkened area of their secret location, Sesshomaru glared at his companion with complete disgust; while on the inside he just wanted to laugh with her. "Ok, I'm sorry," she gasped, finally taking control. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me in the hide out?" she continued with a small smile.  
"What's kissing?" the small male youkai asked, though not completely serious. Cal thought about this a moment; and after careful deliberation said with a soft confidence,  
"When the mother and father touch their lips together," she said, her head giving a small tilt.  
"Well that's stupid, what's so great about that?" was small boy's response, which he added with to by sticking out his tongue to show his disgust.  
"It's fun," she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.  
"How do you know?" he responded in a startled voice. Again the young female demon shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna try?" the boy ventured, trying with much difficulty to seem casual to the idea.  
"Ok," was all the little girl said as she turned to face her friend. They look at one another in an awkward stance for a moment, and than simultaneously move toward one another only to stop after a few seconds. Sesshomaru moved a bit closer while Cal watched him, and then she moved a bit further; and in a quick tap they let their lips touch and pull away quickly. "That wasn't as gross as I thought it would be," Cal said sitting back in her original spot. Sesshomaru's small face contorted to a frown,  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. Cal gave a giggle as she smiled,  
"I don't think we did it right, it wasn't all that much fun," she said shaking her head side to side. Sesshomaru seemed slightly disappointed, and was afraid it was he would did it wrong because he had enjoyed himself.  
"Let me try again," he said a bit frustrated. Cal saw the determination in his eyes, and voice; and nodded her head as she turned to him once more. This time, the small youkai boy moved towards her completely, catching her off guard; where he left his lips to sit against hers for nearly three times longer than before. When he pulled back he watched her face closely, and at seeing her eyes fluttering open slowly he gave a smirk as he took her hand, "Let's go play tag now!" _

He had never felt so accomplished in all his life, a small victory the now of age youkai used as a basis to measure all his undertakings. But that was years ago, years before.. Well an event that Sesshomaru would rather not speak of for it only made his blood boil. What would she be like now? And would he even still find an interest in her; he was almost positive he would find her annoying now. After all, she was still a child and he was now an adult.  
"Sesshomaru, my son your going to run into that tree," echoed the voice of his father. But he did not hear the words, he was still too caught up in his thoughts. And for his negligence he was rewarded with a meeting of the bark of the only tree within miles of the prairie. Upon collision his nose brushed against the coarse covering of the wood, leaving a small scratch mark, which at that moment he did notice. He was far too ashamed because he knew that his father had seen, and quickly rose to his feet brushing himself off; and trying to look fierce. His father gave off a chuckle as he helped straighten Sesshomaru's garments, and rety his armor. "Your still new to this, don't get too worked up over it," he added in a loving tone. "Because I have done far worse," he said hitting his son on the back. The younger youkai tried his best to take this embarrassment with dignity; and he was simply happy that Calpurnia hadn't seen.  
Once they started walking again, his mind once more found refuge in his memories of the past; leaving him distracted once more.

_"I am pleased that you could make it again Lord InuTaisho, Lady Michelia you are looking in good health as well. And your boy, well if he isn't a good half hand taller," Lord Fado beamed as he stared down at Sesshomaru, which he returned with a half recognizing yawn. But he was snapped out of his bored behavior with a single wave of a hand, and he waved back with a hidden enthusiasm to the little silver eyed girl before himself. "Kestrel, Calpurnia, greet our guests," the Northern Lord continued on. Kestrel was the first to get to him, who gave him a small bow and retook the position next to her father. But when Calpurnia got to him she gave the same bow, but with a grin that scrunched her nose. He returned the little bob, but to his surprise when he rose, Cal threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him squeeze; something she did at every meeting for years to come. And seeing this as an suitable time, when his companion pulled back he pulled out a small bag and handed it to her. She looked at it confused before she met his eyes.  
"It's a present for you," the young Sesshomaru said. And as he did, behind him his mother took the Great Dog Lord's arm and rested her head upon his shoulder while she smiled.  
"Really for me?" Cal smiled as she opened the little bag, where she pulled out a small bracelet made with small carved stones upon a band. "Thank you," she smiled even bigger. Her reaction gave Sesshomaru a little burst of excitement, and he held his head high as she slipped it over her small hand admiring it. Michelia met Touga's eyes once more, and beamed with complete satisfaction; and he returned her proud expression with his own fatherly boast.  
Excitedly Cal turns to her father,  
"May Maru and I go play now?" Sesshomaru's proud expression melts, as his parents chuckle softy at his nickname; while tries his best to avoid their eyes.  
"Go ahead," he said watching his fellow Lord's expression, a bit of bitterness behind it. _

It seemed to him that his mother had a very big roll in the meetings with the Northern Lord; because even though he was young at the time he knew his father did not like the Lord. In fact the first meeting was for nothing more than to discuss the bandits rampaging their borders.  
Sesshomaru let a low growl escape his throat as he thought back to those times.

_"I am the Lord, and you are my woman, you are not allowed to second guess me!" his father roared from the floor below the one Sesshomaru was currently on; they seemed to fight a lot recently.  
"You'll wake Sesshomaru, please tone it down," his mother hushed loudly in return.  
"These are my damn Lands, I can talk as loud as I want!" Sesshomaru pulled his covers up a bit higher as he covered his nose, and restlessly he rolled.  
"I'm not saying you have to ally yourself with Fado, I just want you to bring your son back". The small youkai boy flinched as he heard something crash below his room, probably a table.  
"I know he likes that little girl, but I refuse to go back there! That demon is sick, and he doesn't treat his own pups with any respect; you know how hard he was trying to push his eldest off on us". He was beginning to feel almost guilty for having so much fun with Cal, because now his father was yelling.  
"Please Touga, do this for your son. I have never seen him act like that before, that is how a pup should act". Again Sesshomaru was left to wince as his mother said how he _should_ act, he didn't know there was something wrong with him.  
"Damn it oona, it will be better if he doesn't become fond of her. If our son wants her you know we have to bargain with that filth to get her!"  
"If it comes to that we will deal with it then, we have to look out for his best interests and I want him to see her again; even if I have to take him there myself". Another loud crash sounded, in response Sesshomaru placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to stop the noise. _

His father eventually caved in, and brought him back not once; but five times now. Which was truly a shock to him, considering it was just after the third time they went that his mother.. Was no longer around to ensure the trip. But when the spring rolled around his father told him to get ready to go; not sure whether he was simply honoring the demoness's wish or if he was doing it for him. But either way, he got ready because it was Calpurina that told him what he never heard at home; and it was her to whom he had put his faith. But now, he was the experienced one, she should look up to him. What would become of this friendship now?


	3. Chapter 3

**They say the weak crumble under the pressures of life, and the strong stand tall protecting as many as they can. But with so few out there that are superior it is only logical that many of the feeble will disappear, become nothing more than a memory and a fear. Who is it that decides who is strong and who is weak? Where do the ties of power lie? It is nothing more than a quest, a desire, a patronage to the glorious tomorrow.  
Then again, the truly exceptional are those out there to protect themselves and the ones they love from anything and anyone. Those are our heroes, our self sacrificing champions. However, the fact remains that not all will aspire to these heights; who can be the hero? And who will fall into despair?**

* * *

By the time the castle came into view for the traveling youkai, the sky had darkened further and almost no sun escaped the seal of the clouds. The wind blew fierce, the air trembled from the building of the electricity. Far in the distance a crack sounded, followed by a low rumble that echoed to the ground, leaving it to quiver. But neither demon let an expression show upon their face; to them the rain meant nothing. But then again, they only had the confidence to mock the weather only as they were arriving at the doors of shelter, if they were still in the field traveling as they spoke of they would have received, a wet, retribution.  
At the doors they were greeted by a guard whom was surprised to see them, and was left nearly speechless as they stared down upon with equal looks of impatience.  
"You have arrived early, My Lord," he managed through his complete bewilderment. "Please, I am sure our Lord Fado would be honored if you took your roam of the castle for it looks of rain outside," the guard continued to speak through a fluttered grammar.  
"Thank you, but do tell him of our arrival," the Great Dog Lord spoke as he freely entered the castle doors. Almost as if a duplicate, Sesshomaru entered after his father and slowly scanned the entrance hoping to see more startled looks for their early arrival. And to his pleasure the next person they came upon was Kestrel; whom for the first time caught Sesshomaru's attention and welcoming.  
Her long strands of golden hair hung loosely upon her face, as her soft magenta eyes sparkled behind the veils of pale amber. Though she was not smiling her face held a dignity that was overlookable, because of her protruding breasts. The very curves of her body were alluring, and nearly impossible to ignore; and Sesshomaru found himself captivated with the gentle flow of her contours made bold by her tight ensemble.  
"My Lord," she gasped quickly bowing, making her breasts jiggle. "I had no idea that you had arrived already, my apologies for not being there to greet you," she said bowing again. Touga cleared his throat loudly, before he preceded in speaking; the younger youkai was instantly averted from Kestrel's spell.  
"We were told we could simply wander, where is your sister?" he asked with slight amusement.  
"She is in the hall, I believe she is accompanied by Makar," Kestrel responded with yet another bow. The Great Dog Lord nodded to her before he continued to walk past her, while his son on the other hand was stalled somewhat; only following his father after he once more cleared his throat.

Sesshomaru knew his way around the Northern castle, for not only had he seen every inch of it; but he did spend a good two months there everyfive years. So finding the largest room of the castle was an easy feat, one that he attempted to take slowly. Because after seeing Kestrel, he knew he was about to be incredibly disappointed by Calpurnia for still be nothing more than a child.  
"I should have mentioned this earlier, but I didn't think it would have to be told of you," Touga stopped just outside the large double doors to the Main Hall. The young demon stiffened his face as he prepared to be lectured on his interactions with others, for he was never much of a talker. "It is not polite to stare," he said, leaving his son startled. Stare? But at what was he staring?  
But his own denial was interrupted by the new air within the hall, accompanied by a fast rhythmic music. Curiosity was the new emotion, and at his father's side he entered quickly surveying the area. But half way through the inspection his eyes stopped upon the two that moved about the center of the hall. A male demon that had to have been just years older than himself, holding the hand of a demoness whom moved with the music in a smooth and delicate manner. And because he didn't recognize her right away, he simply marveled in the glow of her appearance. For in that dimmed light, her soft brown hair shined as it trailed behind her movements adding to the grace of it all. Her figure was long and lithe, her muscles like tempered steel encased in satin. And upon the occasion she wore a blue gossamer that clung to every curve and sinew with a gentle allure. In simple terms it would be said this of age youkai was mesmerized with the woman before him; a woman who was truly not a woman at all.  
The male dancer that moved withthe femalestuck his hand out, gently stopping her body as he held her hip; while trailing his opposite hand down her other side. Sesshomaru was envious of the closeness at which he held her, and as he slowly pulled his hand across her stomach a new feeling enshrouded him; anger. For at that moment, the female opened her eyes, flashing the room with her wondrous silver stare. But the anger was momentarily pushed aside as Sesshomaru gaped; how could this be his Calpurnia? She was so womanly, and not at all child like; she even had breasts, that somehow shocked him. It was made very clear at this moment that she was female, and he was male.  
And as if it were his recognizable trait InuTaisho cleared his throat, interrupting the focused dancing of the rooms original occupants. Cal turned quickly and met their gaze with a smile, one that made Sesshomaru's stomach weak; there was no way that was Calpurnia.  
"Lord InuTaisho!" she exclaimed as she made her way over to them; abandoning the other male demon, which thoroughly satisfied Sesshomaru. "I can't believe you're here already," she said quickly bowing, which the bewitched youkai refused to notice.  
"You dance with such grace, have you been fencing long?" his father asked, almost as he expected her to look like this; while he, Sesshomaru, still thought it was a joke.  
Cal quickly became panicked as his father said this,  
"Forgive my rudeness but could you not bring that up? My father still finds it unbecoming of a female to hold a weapon," she said bitterly, which was odd because Calpurnia had never been bitter. "Oh, I should welcome you properly," she said, instantly reverting to her former mood. "My Good Lord InuTaisho," she said bowing again; and as before the young demon boy looked else where. "Sesshomaru, now that you are of age this may seem unworthy of you, but I don't care," she said, as so many times before, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. His body stiffened, because even with his armor in place he still felt her breasts press against his chest; and he uneasily looked around as she waited for him to return to hug. Slowly he brought a hand up, and touched the small of her back in an uncertain manner.  
She pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong with you, are you too good to speak to me now?" she pouted with her lower lip sticking out farther. But he was not speaking simply because he didn't want too, for she had been the only one he truly did converse with. But he was not talking because he was still hopelessly dumbfounded by the situation. Before him a reckless child stood who had somehow become the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
Her pout melted away, and she came to glower at him now for his offensive behavior.  
"My Lord, you should excuse me. I need to change into the kimono my father had wanted me to greet you in, if he found me in this he would be less then approachable," she said, now ignoring him.  
"Of course, I will see you at dinner ," Touga nodded as he turned to leave the hall.  
"I'll walk you," Sesshomaru managed to say, which caught Cal's attention. And with a sly smile responded,  
"Why thank you for being civil". And in the carefree way she always seemed to hold, she took his hand and started for the hall; all the while her dance partner watching angrily.

"So, can you forgive me?" she asked as they walked down the winded hallway side by side. Sesshomaru looked up from the floor, and snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye towards her.  
"What did you do?" he asked perplexed with the question.  
"I wasn't there for you coming of age ceremony, I was going to be but my father refused to let me leave our lands. So forgive me?" she asked with a bit of hilarity in her voice.  
"There is nothing to forgive," he responded simply. Which Cal was provoked with, he always gave her a challenge when he first arrived. But before she could counter she stopped in front of a door, while her escort continued walking.  
"This is my room, did you forget?" she teased. He gave her a snarl as he followed her into the room, a room he had been in so many times. But somehow it seemed foreign to him this instance.  
Cal walked over to her bed where the Kimono lie, and Sesshomaru took the chair that faced away from the bed; waiting for her to enter her private bath to change. But she did not go in; instead she simply dropped her current dress leaving her body exposed to everything in the room. Quickly Sesshomaru averted his eyes to the window, but found it incredibly difficult to keep them there. And slowly, his need to peek won, and he slowly turned his head and watched the bare skin of her back. And how with every motion her muscles elongated and pulled upon her skin so softly that they teased him with a silent yearning.

Cal quickly slipped on the kimono grumbling about having to dress nicely, when she would rather where plain clothes. She never found any interest in the concept of impressing others, and found matters such as this eluding to her mind.  
Once she closed it, she looked down at the obi with disgust; she could never tie these things. So instead she turned to her childhood friend; who snapped his head back to the window so fast, he almost threw himself out of the chair.  
"Can you tie my obi?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, he was sure acting peculiar today. Than to add to the whole suspicion on the situation, he rose and turned to her, still holding a bit of a neutral face; though his eyes seemed to be burning. She shrugged it off as she handed him the cloth and turned her back to him once more.  
Sesshomaru stood there with the cloth in hand, and watched her back; he had never tied an obi in his life, what was he going to do? He hoped that she would not notice the poor job, and decided to go along with her request; for some reason he wanted to please her.  
So he reached around her body with the silk strip and pulled it across her abdomen, where he stood holding both ends at her back. Silently he gulped as he attempted to tie it into a decent looking knot; which looked more like a strangled ball of yarn. When he finished he let his hands fall back down to his sides, where he stood as she turned to face him with a smile.  
"Oh Lady Calpurnia, you have finally changed. Master Sesshomaru, my look how much you have grown!" exclaimed a voice from the door. Both turn to see their former caretaker, Micha beaming as she watched them.  
"I agree Micha, though he was a small scratch on his nose; did you get that in training?" Cal asked, as she touched the scab lightly with her pinky. Sesshomaru's eyes give a glimmer as he wondered how he got that cut, but then immediately remembered the escapade with the tree.  
"Yes, I did," he lied, hoping she would not sense the thud in his chest.  
"Listen to that grown up voice!" squealed Micha. "You've just gotten so big, I don't know what to do with you," she laughed.  
"Micha your embarrassing him," Cal scolded.  
"Oh no I am not, look at him. He doesn't mind hearing such compliments! You must have quite the following of young girls after you already," she continued to tease.  
"She's right you know," Cal said to him, as she playfully scrunched her nose. "My friends from the south were begging to come so they could try and speak with you," she said as she playfully nudged his arm. The male youkai gave an annoyed grunt, for he had met these girls Cal spoke of. He wanted none of their attention, for some reason the queasy feeling in his own stomach was pleading to gain Cal's interest. And every time she looked to him, or even smiled his way the feeling would intensify leaving him dizzy.  
"Oh, I came here to tell you that Sir Makar is looking to speak with you before dinner is served," Micha said, giving herself a small tap on the head. Sesshomaru turned to catch Cal's expression, which seemed to be a smile; he cringed.  
"Come, I'll introduce you," she said, once more taking his hand and leading him about. But once they had gotten out into the hallway Makar was standing there. Cal let go of Sesshomaru's hand and happily nodded to the intruding demon; who then turned to him, giving a smile as Cal looked to him. But the instance her eyes let his face and found his, Makar shot Sesshomaru a deadly look.  
"Sesshomaru this is Makar, Makar this is Sesshomaru".

* * *

There was chapter 3; I hope you liked it, I hope it was funny and etc.

Please review, have a nice day.


End file.
